ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ten Meets Ten
Preview Check out the preview here. Episode (Ben): Aah! (Gwen): You just sticked your finger into peanut butter, doofus! :BOOM! (Ben): What happened? (Sound): Die, Appoplexians! (Ben): That sounds like.... (Teen Humungousaur): I am Ben 10! (Ben): This is nuts. (transforms) (Telepatho): Die crazy alternate universe or different timeline me (attacks) (Teen Humungousaur): Grr! (punches) (Telepatho): Whoa! (times out) (Ben ): I am gonna kick your alien butt, me! (Teen Humungousaur): Me? (times out) (Ben): I am you! (Teen Ben): Hmm...yeah. You are me. Rook! (Rook): Yes, Bens? (Teen Ben): Get to the Proto-TRUK. There must be a reason why only us and the Proto TRUK was brought here. (Rook): Yes. (runs towards the Proto TRUK) Oh no. (sees Askubar and his minions loading their items off) Stop! (fires his Proto Tool) (Askubar): Hmm! (transforms into a Petrosapien)(deflects the blasts)(runs away with his minions) (Timelord): A Revonnahgander? (fires time rays) (Rook): Hup! (jumps away)(fires his lasers) (Timelord): This is not the right time. (teleports away) (Rook): A Chronosapien? (Teen Ben): I can see the damage. Who did that? (Rook): I do not know. (Teen Clockwork): Then lets see. (scans the previous actions) Askubar. : A BLUE FLASH APPEARS... (Paradox): Your main enemy is not Askubar. It is Timelord. (Teen Ben): That guy. (Sound): Nggh! Askubar! (Teen Ben): That's... (Ben): Me! (Ben 10K): The past? (Ben): How did you get here? (Ben 10K): A Chronosapien time energy. (Teen Ben): Me too! (Ben): So it all came from that Timelord guy, huh? (Teen Ben and Ben 10K): Yes. (Ben): So why don't you just track his scent with Wildmutt? (everyone stares at him) My job, huh? (Wildmutt): Growlll! (sniffs)(points east) (Teen Ben): Are you accurate? (Wildmutt): Roarrr! (Teen Ben): Never mind...(walks) : 4 HOURS LATER (Teen Ben): We reached yet? (Ben): I dunno...lets go XLR8. (Teen Ben): Why didn't I think of that? (transforms) (Ben 10K): Impressive for you...(transforms) : THEY REACH THERE IN 40 SECONDS (Ben 10K XLR8): Why didn't we think of that? (transforms back) (Ben): You do know you left Rook behind, right? (Teen Ben): (facepalm) Forget him. (Rook, panting and covered in sweat): Ben...Tennyson....you are rotten... (Teen Ben): Heh... (Chronosapiens): Attack! (Teen Ben): The rogue Chronosapiens! (Timelord): No, my royal army. : MANY SHADOWS ARE SEEN (Timelord): The Chronian Chronosapien Alliance! (Eon's servants): Charge! (Ben): Who are they? (Teen Ben): Uh....no breaking time rules. (transforms) They are bad, that's all. (Four Arms): Yeah! (starts punching a few of Eon's servants) (Teen Rath): LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, STUPID ALIENS, EVEN THOUGH I AM ALSO AN ALIEN! RATH IS IN A REAL BAD MOOD TODAY, SO DON'T MESS WITH ME! (starts wrestling a few Chronosapiens) (Ben 10K Buzzshock): Hmm....shock burgers, anyone? (shocks a few Chronosapiens, who fail to fire time rays before he fries them) : WUST! (Bens): What just happened? (Chuck Norris Ben): And then my aliens....aah! (Ben): Wha... (Chuck Slime): Die! (splatters acid at Buzzshock, who times out) (Ben 10K): Goop? (Chuck Slime): Mee? (Four Arms): You are alternate me! (Chuck Norris Ben): Well then, no worries. (shakes hands) : BOOM! (CHUCK NORRIS BEN IS KILLED BY A TIME RAY) (Four Arms): Oo-er... (Eon's Servant): Hmmph! (slashes Four Arms's back) (Four Arms): Ow! (punches the servant in retaliation) (Eon's Servants): We will lose this battle! Retreat! (start running) (Four Arms): Hmm....(detransforms) (Teen Ben): They didn't lose...I know that. (Ben 10K): Perhaps they are planning something bigger. (Timelord): I could have battled longer. But everyone knows battling you all is major loss. Badbye. (teleports away) : CHRONIA (Eon): With the Hands of Armageddon activated, thanks to Timelord's distraction, in a few days, the invasion of all crosstime will begin and free us all! (Chronians): Yeah!! Characters *Ben *Teen Ben *Rook *Ben 10K *Chuck Norris Ben (deceased) Aliens Used by Ben *Telepatho *Wildmutt *XLR8 *Four Arms Aliens Used by Teen Ben *Humungousaur *Clockwork *XLR8 *Rath Aliens Used by Ben 10,000 *XLR8 *Buzzshock Aliens Used by Chuck Norris Ben *Chuck Slime (alternate Goop) Villains *Timelord *Askabur (minor) *Eon (minor) *Eon's Servants Trivia *Ben constantly give the other Bens extremely simple ideas that help them a lot *It is an irony that Rath said "stupid aliens, even though I am also an alien" and he is dumb in a way Category:Ben Ten Category:Episodes